The Meeting
by eac-dudette
Summary: ok this is totally out of character and has no plot but it is GSR!


**The Meeting**

_yes i know i own nothing and they own it all _

Once upon a time . . . Gil Grissom rubbed his foot against Sara's leg.

It must have been her imagination. After all they were in a staff meeting. 'I need to get more sleep,' she thought to herself.

Nick nudged Warrick as Grissom turned away. "Did you just see that" He asked. "Griss " He was cut of by Warrick elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shhh" Warrick whispered back at him. "This is supposed to be a serious meeting"

"But.." Nick sputtered. "His foot"

"Nick" Warrick whispered harshly, pinning him with a gaze"leave their game of footsie alone."

Grissom leaned across the table to hand a file to Catherine. In the process he brushed Sara's arm with his.

Catherine's eyebrow shot up. "Most intriguing" she muttered under her breath, exchanging a look with the Brass.

Nick whispered to Warrick"Was that intentional, or was it me"

"Quiet, Nicky" Warrick whispered hoarsely"it is none of your business."

Grissom was trying desperately to ignore the rapid whispers from Nick and Warrick's side of the table. Why was it that those two were so in-tune with watching his body contact with Sara?

"Nicky, did you have something to add" He looked at him as if nothing unusual were going on.

"Uh...no Boss" Nick replied quickly, rather intimidated by the death glare he was currently receiving.

Sara leaned over her chair and whispered to Grissom "Is there something that they think is going on? I swear we're not doing anything out of the ordinary"

Grissom leaned close to Sara and spoke in a breathy husky as he touched her arm"I am."

Sara felt the hair on her neck stand on end with electric, sizzling awareness. "Could you do it one more time so I know what you're talking about" she asked.

He smiled and leaned into her space"Cath, may I see that file again." His arm brushed slowly across her as he retrieved the file.

"Isn't that the Beckmen case" Sara said. "Because, I noticed that the pho - it may be easier just to show you, Griss." She reached for the File, and placed her hand on top of his as she showed himr what she was talking about.

The room became very quiet as they watched the interaction between Grissom and Sara. Brass was the first to get up and leave.

"Brass" Grissom called out. "Why you are leaving? Please, share it with us." He pinned him with a glare that halted the Captian in his steps.

"I'm sorry Gil. I would love to stay and chat but … uh … I just got paged" He lies and indicated the door.

Nick looked surprised as Grissom nodded, and indicated a good bye. "Now then" he continued, as Brass exited the room. "Do we have any other matters to attend to"

Nick cleared his throat"Uhm, Griss, I just remembered I had a problem with one a cold case that Warrick and I have to attend to right away. So um ah …." Nick nodded towards the door impatiently.

"Ok you can go" Grissom sighed. He leaned in toward Sara, his hushed words caressing her ear with a soft breath"We just have to get rid of a few more . ."

Sara grinned. It had taken her a while to understand what was going on. No, it had taken her a while to believe this was real and not a dream. But now she was into the spirit of things. "Greg, how are the samples coming"

"Okay… " Greg stated cluelessly. "I have almost gotten through the back log and" he paused as Grissom moved a hand to Sara's shoulder. Realizing what was going on, he continued "and um I can get to your stuff um soon."

Seeing Greg in distress and feeling the heat rise in the room Catherine interrupted, " Hey Greg wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Huh?" he answered in bewilderment.

"You know that thing" she nodded her head forcefully to the door. Finally getting what she was say he looked to the door with the impatience of a 2-year old.

"Catch ya later Griss, Sara." And they were both out the door.

The door closed behind them. Sara leaned closer"Griss, you never fail to amaze me. I can't believe you chose a staff meeting of all places..." She would have finished the statement, but he closed the distance between them.

Grissom lowered his hands to cup Sara's face, caressing it gently, before slowly lowering his head, and kissing her softly. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The door opened and Greg walked in carrying a file folder. He was reading it as he came in, not realizing what the pair were doing. When he looked up he dropped his file and turned and headed back out the door.

The rustle of the fallen paper didn't even register with the pair who were lost in the glory of their first kiss.

THE END


End file.
